The Rose's Final Hunt
by Bylackbre
Summary: Gehrman had been to many funerals for fallen huntsmen before. This latest funeral however is one that he would never had dreamed to be attending. So what happens when Gehrman attends a funeral that will impact not only his future but several others as well? Decided to continue the story as detailing Gehrman's last mission decades ago. Formerly titled as After the Rose's Final Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me Bylackbre with what will most likely just be a one-shot story for now. This was an idea I talked to someone about and I thought it was interesting enough to write about. So here you go with the RWBY x Bloodborne one-shot that could expand to more than one chapter depending on how you guys respond to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne**

* * *

 **Summer Rose's funeral many years before Volume 1,**

If there was one thing Gehrman hated almost as much as the Grimm it would be funerals. Any other man would have been crying if they were in Gehrman's situation but the man had already grieved a lifetime's worth of tears and hadn't been able to cry in over a decade. Gehrman was part of a generation of huntsmen known as "The Old Hunters" simply for the fact most of them were retired, lived past the normal lifespan of a huntsman, and probably had one foot in the grave. Gehrman never did like that last part of the definition after a Grimm took one of his legs from the knee down but it wasn't his tombstone that he was looking at.

"I feel sorry for your loss Mr. Rose," one of the people present for Summer Rose's funeral told Gehrman before leaving. Gehrman had been to multiple funerals in the past, some were tough while some were forgetful though none of those were anything like the funeral for his own daughter. "Your daughter was a model huntress and you should be proud of her legacy."

Gehrman ignored the man who tried to speak to him as he diverted his eyes from his daughter's tombstone. Gehrman scanned the area and took note of those still present at Summer's funeral. One of Eileen's twin children, the boy who based his weapon on Gehrman's, was present but his sister was nowhere to be seen. The only twin present was talking with that blonde boy who was also on the same team as his daughter when she was alive. It was the girl hiding the blonde hair man and the small child being held in the man's arms.

The girl hiding behind the man was a spitting image of her mother, the missing twin of Eileen's son, when she was her daughter's age though with the same blonde hair as her father who she hid behind instead of the dark black hair of her mother. The child held in the yellow haired girl's father's arms had been sneaking peeks at Gehrman but each time the two made eye-contact, the little girl who bury her face in the shoulder of the man holding her.

 _She looks just like Summer when she was little,_ Gehrman thought as he started to remember little memories he shared with his daughter whenever he wasn't away hunting Grimm or patrolling the ancient city they called home. A shiver ran down Gehrman's back as he recalled how cold his home felt after his old team collapsed and Summer went away to start her formal training as a huntress.

"Are you feeling cold?" A familiar voice from behind the old man asked.

"I am feeling fine," Gehrman told the daughter of his former friend. The girl nodded silently as she stood as stoically as a mechanical doll behind the wheelchair Gehrman used to move around. Gehrman stumbled upon Maria's daughter after Maria vanished off the face of Remnant leaving only increasingly bizarre rumors in her place. The Old Hunter felt sadness for the abandoned girl and took her under his wing under the idea that Maria would have done the same for Summer.

"I have noticed Summer's daughter staring at you periodically. I will bring her to you," Maria's daughter noted as she walked over to where the two men from Summer's former team stood. Gehrman was about to object but the daughter of his most trusted companion was already gone and walking back with the small child holding one of her cold hands.

"Hello Mister Gwerman," the small child of Summer said as she tried to greet her grandfather but messed up the man's name. This was the first time since Ruby was newly born that Gehrman had seen his grandaughter. "What is wrong with you leg?" Ruby innocently asked while poking Gehrman's peg leg.

Usually Gehrman would completely ignore children and would have definitely lashed out at someone mentioning his disability but this little one was different. Gehrman just looked over the girl standing before him in a red and black dress while wearing a inquisitive look in her silver eyes. The same silver eyes that she inherited from her mother along with her hair. _She looks just like how I remember my little Summer with looks and curiosity,_ Gehrman thought before opening his mouth to speak with the smallest of his descendants.

"I was out hunting with a few huntsmen but the hunt lasted longer than we thought and I got ambushed by some Grimm. I fought the monsters off but the doctors said I would never be able to walk on that leg again after what the Grimm did to it." Gehrman explained while noticing that the girl's eyes widened at the mention of huntsmen.

"Mommy said you used to be the greatest hunter in the whole world. She would tell me and Yang about your adventures as bedtime stories." Ruby said with a excited smile before a frown started to appear after remembering that Summer wasn't going to tell her anymore bedtime stories. "But now Daddy says Mommy won't be able to tell me anymore cool stories about hunters and huntresses," Ruby said with a sniffle that caught Gehrman's attention.

Gehrman had always relied on others to help raise Summer when she was a child thanks to him always putting missions before his family. The result of his priorities made Gehrman somewhat unsure of what to do with his own grandchild that was about to cry. _You have fought countless grimm in numerous scenarios yet you can't think of a solution to this?_ Gehrman chastised himself internally before an idea came to his mind.

"Dear oh dear, what is it? The end of the stories about hunters? Or the sadness that your mommy isn't able to be by your side anymore? Oh, it doesn't matter... so long as there are Grimm to threaten us, there will always be a need for more hunters and huntresses to save the world from their threat. So long as there are hunters and huntresses then there will be stories about how they saved the day from many Grimm or a single giant Grimm. So long as we remember the tales of our fellow hunters then they are never truly gone, they are only gone when all memory of them have faded away." Gehrman told the little girl who stopped sniffling and looked up at the retired huntsman.

"During the long nights when things get scary or you feel alone just remember two little things. Remember that you are never truly alone and those that you lost are watching you from above and that we can always be with the ones we love in our dreams no matter how far away they are or if they are dead." Gehrman finished telling his granddaughter who surprised the old man with a hug.

"I will never ever forget what you just told me Grandpa Gwerman," Ruby said before Taiyang called out to her and she gave Gehrman a smile before following Taiyang and Yang.

"I haven't seen you with such a shocked expression since who knows how long," Qrow told the senior hunter after the people gathered around Summer's tombstone was just Gehrman, Qrow, and Maria's daughter.

"Your mother sends her regards," the old hunter grumbled as he never did like either of Eileen's children.

"Tell her I might come visit her later this year depending on if I am in the area."

"I will if I ever see her again," Gehrman said as he looked past the cliff to the area beyond. "I am surprised at how much Summer's child reminds me of her."

"Summer's genes were obviously superior to Taiyang's. That's the only explanation I can come up with for why she looks just like Summer and nothing like Tai." Qrow replied while standing in a way that neither Gehrman nor his friend's daughter could see the younger huntsman's face.

"If anything I would say that she looks a little more like you than she looks like Xaio Long," Gehrman bluntly stated as his attention was turned back to his daughter's tombstone. "I have been hunting for far longer than you and a majority of Remnant so I am a bit more keen at observing things than most."

"Ruby didn't come into the picture until after Raven left and Summer started to help take care of Taiyang and his daughter after Tai practically shut down. So believe me old man, Ruby is not my daughter." Qrow stated with an agitated tone that told many things to Gehrman.

"Oh I believe you Qrow but you should know that what I say next is not a hollow threat. I don't care about who Ruby's father is right now but if I hear she is ever hurt in a scenario where you could have prevented, I will come for you and reunite you with Summer. I may be down a leg but I am still as dangerous as I was twenty years ago." Gehrman said as he motioned for Maria's descendant to start pushing him away from Summer's tombstone

"I will see you around Qrow." Gehrman told his daughter's former teammate before he was out of earshot. "Don't forget that I know you used my weapon as inspiration for yours."

* * *

 **Battle of Beacon, Volume 3**

"Well it looks like it might be time to move you somewhere safe," Maria's daughter told Gehrman who was looking outside the window of his hotel room at the Grimm invasion occurring in the streets below.

Gehrman had traveled to Vale after recieving a letter from Ruby talking about how excited she was to compete in the Vytal Festival. Gehrman had not been to the festival since Summer graduated from Beacon and was quite hesitant about coming to Vale.

Many of Gehrman's contacts in the seedier parts of the world warned him that something was going to happen during the Vytal Festival and that he should steer clear of Vale for his own safety. Gehrman was hesitant to embark on the journey to Vale but his desire to keep his last living trace of Summer alive overtook any desire to ensure his own safety at Ruby's expense. Well also Gehrman was getting annoyed at the constant letters Ruby would send him asking the old man to come to the festival until the elderly man finally relented.

"I have already contacted the Atlesians and they are willing to divert a transport to the roof of our hotel to pick you up." The doll-like daughter of Maria reported after having a quick conversation on her scroll that was ringing moments before.

"Wherever your mother is I know she wouldn't forgive me for putting in such a dangerous situation, you go on an evacuate while I stay here." Gehrman ordered as he placed both hands on the armrests of his wheelchair.

"I will not leave you here to be stuck in a wheelchair and devoured by Grimm good hunter." Maria's daughter told the elderly man who was still looking out the hotel window at the chaos occurring below.

"Eileen Branwen used to have a saying during hunts when she would feel discouraged or encountered huntsmen that were too scared to fight: 'a hoonter moost hoont.'" Gehrman said while doing a spot on impression of his old companion. Maria's daughter watched in stunned silence as she saw Gehrman rise from his wheelchair and stand as if he had never lost a limb.

"I used to be one of the most dangerous of hunters before I retired." Gehrman said as he pressed a hidden button on his wheelchair releasing his weapon that he had hidden for years. "These younger hunters have forgotten what power we old hunters had." Gehrman Rose the Old Hunter declared as he unfolded the Burial Blade into it's scythe form and made his way to the door.

"Tonight Gehrman joins the hunt." Gehrman declared with a smile as he started a long night of hunting Grimm.

* * *

 **There you go, a RWBY x Bloodborne one-shot. Depending on how the reception of this goes, I might expand it to a few past hunts that team GLEM (Gehrman, Ludwig, Eileen, and Maria) went on. I have an idea for one such story but as I said, if you the readers like this one-shot then I will expand it otherwise this is the end. Well until I finish the next chapter in another story of mine this is Bylackbre signing out and hoping you guys enjoyed this short little story that I wrote.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand is my Bloodborne x RWBY crossover. I appreciate the feedback from the first chapter and would have granted you guys a new chapter before now but I got caught up in tests and finals so I didn't really find a good time for this until now. I changed the title to** ** _The Rose's Final Hunt_** **since I am making this story from here on out be about the final mission Gehrman went on before he went into retirement several decades before RWBY started. We will see a few familiar Bloodborne faces but what role they will play as well as their fate will be mostly a secret for now. The only characters that you should already know the fates of are Gehrman Rose and Eileen Branwen. So without further ado let the tale of Gehrman's final hunt begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor do I own Bloodborne**

* * *

 **Outside of Sampaguita** **Village, Continent of Anima**

"It looks like another village fell to the increased Grimm activity," Lady Maria Cainhurst observed while examining some claw marks on the wall surrounding the ruined village that looked to be from some Grimm. The sister-in-law of the current Schnee Dust Company president, Weiss' grandfather, quickly drew her two swords and was ready to strike when she heard a bush rustling less than ten feet away.

"Calm down Maria, it's just a scared little child who hid during the attack," Ludwig Capall said as he walked over to the child but the scared little girl moved further away from the horse faunus. "I know I have big teeth but I promise not to bite," Ludwig told the child who continued to back away from him.

"Give it a break Ludwig, she probably thinks you have that plague that has gone around for a while." Gehrman told the faunus as he motioned for his team to continue deeper into the village.

"Don't worry little one, there is a village just a few miles down the road and no Grimm should bother you on the way since we cleared them all out," Ludwig optimistically told the girl who ran to the next safe village.

"It looks like the plague got the village before the Grimm did." Eileen noted as she noticed a partially transformed body that matched what has been happening in other villages across Remnant. "The more of this plague I see the more I am reminded of what supposedly destroyed Yharnman during the Great War."

"Yharnam isn't completely destroyed Eileen, me and my daughter still call it home as well as a few others." Gehrman said as he readied his weapon in case more Grimm or transformed civilians attacked. "I think the Grimm were attracted to the village after the Scourge Plague came in and caused the massacre."

"This is why I still advocate that the villages should have a better defense force than traveling hunters. A unified town watch could have helped defend this settlement," Ludwig declared while daydreaming about a small group of villagers defending a village from a Grimm assault.

"I agree with Ludwig in that these villages need a better defense than traveling hoonters but for a different reason." Eileen said as she looked over the enviroment without taking off her Nevermore mask. "It is far too common for these random hoonters to abandon a settlement in face of the Grimm since they value their own lives over the survival of humanity. It is because of these traitors that I have to hoont our brethren," the woman whose second title was 'Hunter of Hunters' stated as she used the sword form of her weapon to turn over a dead body.

"Come on Eileen cheer up a bit, not all hunters who leave villages behind are bad. Some of them take it upon themselves to abandon the defense of the town in favor of evacuating as many people as possible." Ludwig said trying to counter Eileen's viewpoint.

"Had they stayed their ground and not abandoned the defense then the villages could have lasted longer." Eileen 'the Nevermore' Branwen stated as she moved away from the corpse she had finished examining. "A hoonter who runs from the grimm is well deserving of being preyed upon by those nightmarish abominations."

"We can discuss ethics later on when we are in a safe place to rest," Lady Maria told the two hunters as she finished checking for any Grimm or the transformed civilians. "Did you find any clues as to the source of the plague or why the Grimm are more active than normal?"

Gehrman was about to say there weren't any clues until he looked up at a window and noticed someone pointing towards the ruined cathedral at the other end of the village. "Maria I want you to check to see what that person knows about what happened while the rest of us go investigate the cathedral." Gehrman's teammate nodded in obedience before the other three old hunters moved to the building that was scaring the survivor. Upon reaching the doors they started to hear what sounded like sobbing on the other side.

"Well it sounds like the town either trapped the last plague victim in this building or it ran in here upon realizing what it did," Gehrman noted as he prepared his weapon. Ludwig and Eileen did the same with Ludwig pulling out his greatsword/shotgun hybrid while Eileen seperated her sword into two long daggers with longer blades than normal. Gherman then sliced open the door and they finally saw what a living victim of the plague they've been investigating looked like.

The 'Faunus Scourge Plague' was the name given to the outbreak of a disease that would initially target faunus and turn them into Grimmlike beasts over a short period of time. These transformations were supposedly extremely painful for the victim and could easily be spread to other faunus or even humans through encountering the blood of the victim. The current generation of hunters discovered the last note about the plague too late to prevent a few hunter transformations and have started to wear heavy garments that cover almost the entire body as a means of preventing infection from the blood transferable disease. These monsters would often kill each other or die from mysterious means before most hunters have a chance to encounter a living victim. Gehrman, Ludwig, and Eileen were now not among the lucky to not see an advanced stage living victim.

The surviving plague bearer was obviously some sort of reptile faunus thanks to the visible scale seen through the person's torn shirt but what kind of reptile wasn't made apparent until the crying monstrosity turned to face the trio of hunters. The crocodile faunus looked less like a human and more like some giant mutant Grimm crocodile lovechild with the oversized jaw with multiple rows of teeth, white spiked scales that covered the entire body, giant claws dripping with blood, and eyes that changed from that of a Grimm to the owner's original eyes.

"I'm so sorry but it hurts so much. Please if you can feel my pain then maybe you can better help me," the monster pleaded between sobs and before lunging straight at the hunters.

"Ludwig distract this thing while Eileen finds a weak spot in its armor," Gehrman ordered as he dodged the plague victim's attack. Ludwig charged forward and swung upward hoping to knock the beast off its feet but the sword harmlessly bounced off the armored scales. Fustrated that his sword was doing nothing to the monster, Ludwig fired the shotgun at point blank range and managed to knock the sobbing beast back a few feet.

Eileen was the first opponent the former faunus noticed and it quickly got on all fours to charge at Eileen with an open mouth ready to chomp the huntress to pieces. Eileen the Nevermore vanished leaving a pile of rook feathers from her cape before appearing on top of the large creature's head and started to open fire with the pistol mode of her daggers hoping to find a weak spot on the armor. The creature tried to knock Eileen off its head but the huntress disappeared again with another pile of rook feathers being the sole trace of her.

Eileen reappeared clinging to one of the church pillars with one arm while the other was holding her weapon in sword form. The monster got back up on its hind legs ready to leap up and get Eileen but it felt a slight pain in its chest. The plague victim's softer stomach scales had been cut by the burial blade with Gehrman standing between it and the pillar Eileen was perched on.

"What happened to distracting it for me?" Eileen asked as she jumped down at the same time the monster tried to slash Gehrman apart. Gehrman effortlessly dodged and delivered a few harmless slashes with his scythe to the monster's back scales. The monster's momentum was enough for it to smash through the pillar behind where Gherman was that also held Eileen before she moved.

"Quit complaining and find that weak spot now!" Gehrman ordered as he blocked a large punch with the flat side of his scythe's blade after the large creature recovered enough to continue attacking. The strike was stronger than Gehrman expected and knocked him back enough for the beast to quickly swing around and smash its tail into the hunter.

Ludwig helped the group's leader back to his feet and readied his weapon to get back into the fight. "How long do you think you can make your semblance last?" Gehrman asked the horse faunus who looked away from Eileen's fight with the beast and down at the greatsword.

"I can make it last long enough for Eileen to find a weakness and then we can exploit it," Ludwig said as he approached the monster and swung his sword to his side. The faunus also activated his semblance at the same time which not only coated the blade of the sword with a mysterious green energy but the energy grew to make the greatsword have an even larger blade than before.

"It took ya long enough to bring that weapon out but I have the situation under control now," Eileen said as she transformed her sword into its twin daggers form and found a chink in the scales covering the abdomen. The monster tried to hit Eileen each time she managed to hit the weak underbelly but each time Eileen dodged with a pile of rook feathers being all that was left where she was only for her to come back from a different angle and strike again.

Ludwig ignored Eileen's claim of being able to take the situation on by herself and noticed the weakness Eileen found. Ludwig started to get a sense of the monster's movement speed and started to charge the power within his enhanced sword.

"Eileen you arrogant birdbrain if you don't want to be blasted I would suggest you get out of the way," Gehrman told the huntress currently engaged with the beast who only just noticed Ludwig's charged sword. Eileen moved away just as Ludwig unleashed an slash of green energy that severely damaged many of the scales on the monster's stomach.

The plague monster was still reeling in pain from the attack when Ludwig charged forward while charging his semblance again and dug his sword into the monster's chest. The beast roared in pain and tried to chomp down on Ludwig's head but the horse faunus unleashed a massive explosion of energy from his sword causing both hunter and beast to go flying in different directions before the crocodile monster could deliver the bite.

The bloodied monster whose remaining scales were charred by the mysterious green energy was the first to recover and immediately started to charge at horse faunus. The monster was stopped dead in its tracks as Gehrman bolted in front of the monster's path and delivered a large slice to the monster's chest where the scales were no more. The surviving monster was about to lash out at Gehrman but he quickly manuevered around the monster and struck at the back of the creature's knee.

While the burial blade was unable to pierce the scales of the monster in its attack, the weapon was still able to cause enough pain for the beast to drop to its knees. It was this moment of weakness that afford Gehrman the opportunity to place the burial blade's scythe blade at an angle to execute the beast in one strike.

"May you find peace outside of this nightmare you are stuck in," Gehrman told the defeated monster as he swung the scythe. The defeated monster collapsed to the ground in two different spots as Gehrman finished the swing and pulled out a clean rag from his bloody overcoat.

"Well at least we now know the village is clear of threats," Ludwig said with a smile before Eileen delivered a death glare through her mask. Gehrman just ignored his two companions as he used the rag to clean any blood off of the burial blade.

"We are going to meet back up with Maria and the survivor before moving out." Gehrman ordered after he was satisfied with how clean the burial blade was.

"But shouldn't we check to see if there are any more survivors besides the one who pointed us to this church?" Ludwig asked the group leader since the faunus thought they needed to make sure they saved everyone in the town.

"Not many people survive both Grimm attacks and this plague attack. We were lucky to just find two survivors in the form of that man and the child. The child went to the village to the south if it had any sense but we need to keep moving north and take the survivor there for questioning. After that we are to take an airship back to Mistral so we can see if we can get another lead on the source of the increased grimm presence and this plague." Gehrman explained as he placed his weapon into its holster on his back.

"But there might be more people in this village that survived," Ludwig argued but was countered by Eileen.

"I may loath hunters that abandon the hunt for the Grimm but in a situation like this where an entire village has been destroyed with next to no survivors, one certain survivor is enough for me."

Ludwig just gave Eileen a confused look since his idealistic outlook as a hunter was unable to comprehend Eileen's slightly cynical but confusing ideology. "But what about that small child we met outside the village?"

"As I already said Ludwig, there is a town to the south that the child would have ran to if it took your advice to go there. Even if she runs into problems there is a second team heading here from that direction to make sure our mission was completed if we died and to check for any survivors we missed. The kid is more likely to encounter the other hunters than any grimm in that direction right now." Gehrman explained as he took a step outside the cathedral and headed to the building with Lady Maria Cainhurst and the surviving villager within it.

Maria was standing in on guard outside the building with her weapon in twinblade form ready to defend the house in case anything tried to attack. "Our witness is still recovering from the shock of the two attacks so we aren't getting anything out of him right now but later we will," Maria reported as the trio of hunters returned.

Gehrman looked the survivor over and couldn't see any traits in the man that would have helped to ensure his survival in the two attacks. "I don't want to be caught out in the open when night falls so we need to move on now," Gehrman ordered as he abandoned the blood soaked overcoat as was standard practice for hunters at the time after combating a plague victim.

The survivor's eyes widened at the sight of one of the symbols on the jacket that Gehrman wore under his overcoats. "Y-Y-You're from that Byrgenwerth College aren't you?"

Gehrman was indeed a graduate from the school but knowledge of the symbol was not was as widespread as it once was thanks to Byrgenwerth College being destroyed by a hurricane and it didn't have enough money to rebuild itself. Gehrman only knew of a handful of graduates that were still alive and active currently. Gehrman was about to question the man on how he knew the Byrgenwerth symbol but the man spoke up before Gehrman said anything.

"I know of a really smart doctor in Mistral that went to Byrgenwerth and might be able to help you hunters fight the plague. I used to be the closest thing to a doctor this village had before... before... before the town was infected." The survivor said as he started to shake in remembrance of what happened just hours ago. "I'm sure Dr. Vicar will be able to help you out in some way."

"Vicar you say?" Gehrman asked only to laugh after the survivor nodded his head.

"What is so funny?" Eileen asked her old friend since she didn't recognize the name Vicar.

"It looks like I am going to have to wait a little longer before returning to the city of Yharnam and seeing Summer again." Gehrman said as he continued to walk to the next village with an airship that would take them to Mistral's capital.

* * *

 **Capital of Mistral, Mistral**

"This looks like the place the survivor told us to go. It looks more like a grand cathedral than a clinic," Maria noted as the four huntsmen stood in front of Dr. Vicar's clinic.

"Dr. Vicar always did say he would have the most grand hospital or clinic in all of Remnant," Gehrman said as he led the way inside the clinic.

"Are you here to donate blood for the blood drive going on today or have you come in get medical help today?" A receptionist in an all white outfit including a white hood asked after Gehrman and the others walked into the clinic's lobby.

"We are here on official hunter business and are wanting to ask Dr. Vicar a few questions. If he says he is busy tell him that we graduated from Byrgenwerth together," Gehrman told the receptionist who quickly left the desk. The receptionist returned a few minutes later with who was obviously Dr. Vicar entering the lobby through a different set of doors.

"And here I thought it would take you needing a blood transfusion or some other surgery before coming to see how I was doing," Dr. Vicar said as he recognized Gehrman upon seeing him. "Well its nice to see an old friend from Byrgenwerth Mr. Rose."

Gehrman just turned to see what his old friend from his days at Byrgenwerth looked like now. "Me and my team here was investigating a recent site of the Faunus Scourge Plague and a survivor thought you might be able to help us get closer to the bottom of not only this plague but also find the source of the increased Grimm activity. So do you mind answering a few questions Laurence?"

* * *

 **So that is the first chapter of this story after the original one-shot chapter. So the final mission for those curious and couldn't figure it out by this point is to solve the source of the increased Grimm activity as well as the cause of the plague plaguing Remnant at the moment. The reason I had Eileen associated with the rook bird and the Nevermore instead of a regular crow like in Bloodborne was for a very good reason. RWBY already have Qrow Branwen who has a crow motif and the Rook belongs to the same genus as both the crow and raven with the Nevermore being what her mask is based off of instead of a regular crow. I was tempted to make Maria have the name of Schnee at first to directly tie her to Weiss' ancestry but decided to instead have her last name be Cainhurst since she is technically a Cainhurst noble in Bloodborne. Laurence the First Vicar aka Dr. Laurence Vicar as well as his assistant Amelia will be part of the story up until the end.**

 **If you are thinking that some of the character seem a bit OOC from their portrayal in Bloodborne just remember that they are all currently younger in this story than they were in the game so their speech patterns might be a little different and living in Remnant might have changed a few things about them. Well I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations for how this story would progress if I continued it. Well without further ado I hope you comment, favorite, and or follow this story if you feel like it. All in all this is Bylackbre signing out and hoping you have a good day or night depending on when you are reading this.**


End file.
